As a method for obtaining a graphite film with a polymer burning method, a batch method (see Patent Literature 1) and a continuous production method (see Patent Literatures 2 and 3) are known. It is disclosed in Patent Literature 3 that the continuous production method is advantageous because of its production efficiency higher than that of the batch method.